


Oltre

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Return, Soft Ben Solo, Spirit World
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Nello stato in cui si trovavano in quei momenti dilatati all’infinito tutto era limpido e perfetto ed ogni rancore era dimenticato."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oltre

Dicevano che la morte fosse qualcosa di inevitabile e naturale. Che bisognasse gioire per coloro che compivano l’ultimo passo. Dicevano che i Jedi riuscissero a trascendere e superare quel concetto e a tornare dal mondo dell’oltre solo con anni di studio e meditazione. Per Leia Organa non era stato così. Leia Organa era sempre stata diversa.

Lei aveva sempre saputo cosa fare quando il suo momento sarebbe arrivato. Sapeva che non sarebbe finita. Era come se la Forza le sussurrasse _“Non avere paura”_ spiegandole come rimanere aggrappata al suo spirito. E lei aveva visto. Aveva percepito uno scampolo tragico di futuro. E si era concessa l’ultimo atto di egoismo, piegando la Forza al proprio volere e concedendo al suo Han di tornare un’ultima volta. 

Per Ben. Solo per Ben. Ben che, in un modo o nell'altro, sarebbe morto dopo qualche ora. Ben che aveva creduto che suo padre, uno spettro così concreto e reale, fosse solo uno scherzo della sua mente. Ben, che era stato in grado di compiere il più grande gesto d’amore a cui lei avesse mai assistito. Un gesto d’amore di cui nessuno avrebbe mai saputo nulla. Tranne Rey.

“Vieni con me, Ben. Andrà tutto bene, adesso” aveva sussurrato Leia nei suoi ultimi istanti, mentre i frammenti di oscurità scomparivano in lui per consegnarlo completamente alla luce. “Andrà tutto bene.”

Nello stato in cui si trovavano in quei momenti dilatati all’infinito tutto era limpido e perfetto ed ogni rancore era dimenticato. 

Sarebbe stato superficiale definirla “morte”. Loro erano oltre. Sentivano, vivevano, erano un tutt’uno con la Forza. E potevano tornare e parlare a coloro che si erano lasciati indietro. 

Ogni volta che Rey aveva avuto bisogno di conforto, Leia l’aveva raggiunta così come aveva fatto Luke. Ogni volta che Rey aveva sentito svanire il coraggio, Leia l’aveva spronata, così come aveva fatto Luke. Così come continuava a fare ogni Jedi che si era unito alla Forza.

Tranne Ben.

Ben non era mai tornato da Rey. Non si era mai mostrato a lei. In quel luogo al di fuori dello spazio e del tempo, Leia poteva sentire la speranza di Rey, ogni volta che lei percepiva una vibrazione nella Forza, tramutarsi in delusione quando si rendeva conto che Ben non era con lei.

Solo una volta Leia si era sentita porre da Rey quella domanda. “Ben è con voi?”

“È con noi. Non temere” le aveva risposto Leia svanendo prima che lei potesse chiederle spiegazioni su ciò che faceva più male. “Perché non posso vederlo?”

Leia non aveva una risposta. Non credeva che qualcuno potesse essere infelice anche dopo essersi unito alla Forza. Ma lo stato di Ben era la cosa più simile all’infelicità che fosse concessa a quelli come loro. I suoi occhi si volgevano in continuazione verso il mondo materiale, verso il suolo triste di Tatooine, verso la ragazza che aveva scelto di restare sola. 

E Leia si chiedeva se l’imperscrutabile volontà della Forza, con lui, non avesse commesso un errore. 

***

Nella Forza non esisteva il concetto di vicino o lontano. Eppure Leia si accostò a suo figlio per sentirlo vicino e manipolò la realtà per cogliere fra i suoi capelli il profumo che avevano quando era bambino. Quando poteva immaginare per lui un futuro bellissimo. Quando non sapeva che l’anima di suo figlio fosse spaccata a metà.

“Perché non vai da lei?” gli chiese rendendo il proprio aspetto quello che aveva quando lo teneva sulle ginocchia, una giovane guerriera ribelle che aveva appena vinto la guerra e doveva imparare ad essere qualcosa di totalmente diverso.

“Perché non sarebbe giusto. Rey deve andare avanti. Lei è viva. Io no.”

Leia si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile per quella ragazza lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, poi comprese. Suo figlio avrebbe continuato ad essere inquieto. Rey avrebbe continuato ad essere triste. Perché loro condividevano la stessa anima. Un’anima che ora era viva a metà.

***

  
Leia Organa, nell’ennesimo momento eterno, espanse il proprio essere fino al cuore della Forza, interrogandosi, cercando un modo, chiedendosi se fosse possibile violare l’ultima regola. 

Perché loro, quei due ragazzi condannati dal fato, erano un’anomalia. Una potentissima anomalia chiamata Diade. E avevano il potere di creare la vita. E di piegarne le leggi.

***

  
Mentre i giorni mortali scorrevano, Leia tenne quei dubbi per sé fino a quando non li trasmise alla persona che aveva odiato per anni: suo padre.

***

“Io ho cercato per anni un potere simile. Ed era così vicino. A due generazioni da me” si confidò Anakin, così calmo e gentile da renderle quasi impossibile credere che una volta si fosse fatto chiamare Darth Vader. “È un rischio. Potrebbe smarrirsi per sempre nel Mondo tra i Mondi. Ma è uno Skywalker. Questo lo rende abbastanza pazzo da tentare.”

Leia lo guardò, desiderando il suo amore di padre, ammirando il suo giovane volto gentile, comprendendolo per la prima volta e chiedendosi come sarebbe potuto essere se lui fosse rimasto con loro. 

Ed erano pensieri naturali. Lei era lì per forzare il destino. 

Leia si chiese per l’ultima volta se fosse giusto. Si trovavano in uno stato di perfezione. Se Ben fosse riuscito a rendersi di nuovo mortale non lo avrebbe poi rimpianto per il resto dei suoi giorni?

“No. Perché questo non è il mio posto.” 

Trovarselo accanto non fu una sorpresa. Nulla poteva più stupirla e nessun segreto poteva essere celato. Guardò i due uomini che si scambiavano uno sguardo colmo di comprensione. Così simili nella fierezza e nel dolore. Creature della stessa matrice. Il passato e il futuro della loro famiglia. 

“Io devo tornare. Non posso lasciarla sola né posso permettere che si leghi a uno spettro, ma se c’è una possibilità, allora voglio vivere.”  
E le sue braccia si fecero concrete quando la strinse lasciandole scoprire la sensazione mai provata di essere abbracciata dal suo splendido bambino diventato adulto.

“Sarà un viaggio lungo e rischioso, Ben” gli disse rimpiangendo la capacità di versare lacrime.

Lo sentì annuire e sussurrarle all’orecchio. “Io non ho paura. Ho imparato da te a non averne mai.”

E le sorrise mentre una porta spalancata su ogni possibilità si offrì a lui.

“Ce la farai” Leia vide Anakin sorridere a quel nipote così simile a lui. “Sei uno Skywalker. Siamo testardi e non ci arrendiamo mai.”

Ben aveva sorriso a sua volta, poi le aveva rivolto un ultimo sguardo colmo di speranza. 

“A presto, Ben” gli disse mentre lui si voltava ancora verso il suo destino per poi incamminarsi sulla via del ritorno con tutto il coraggio della sua stirpe.


End file.
